Itchy Tongue
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: Kurogane's got a mosquito bite and Fai does...some...stuff. Oneshot, KuroFai


I'm only up to Vol. 2 of the manga ; so I guess that means I'm kinda thick-skinned for attempting to write a TRC oneshot. Haha… anyway, the moment I saw Fai AND Kurogane, it just hit me that they should be together. Plus, the 2 posters I bought and hung up in my room have only Fai and Kurogane on it. Are those major hints or what?Well, I've read lots of nice F x K ficcies and watched some KuroFai AMVs, so I'm praying this will be ok.. Oh, um, Kurogane's sitting on a chair.

Kurogane's eye twitched.

Control yourself… it's not that difficult… 

He bit on his lip – hard.

Ok…calm down…it's just… 

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HAVE TO SCRATCH IT OR ELSE I'LL DIE!" he yelled, hand flying from his side to where the huge mosquito bite on his leg was, fingers poised and ready to scratch at it.

Fai smiled at him amusedly from across the room. " Naughty Kuro-tan! It'll bleed if you scratch it too hard!" He wagged a finger, then produced a tube of cream from his back. " Ta-dah! Just the thing for persistent itches!" he announced brightly.

Kurogane was furiously rubbing, scratching and digging his fingernails into his skin, where the bite was, and paid no attention whatsoever to the blonde.

"Now, now. Just because only the two of us are around does not give you the right to misbehave, Kuro- pii!" Fai mock-chided, and advanced towards the ninja with his usual light- footed steps.

Before Kurogane could glare at Fai and inform him that he wasn't in any way "misbehaving", long , thin fingers had wrapped themselves around his (which were halfway through a REALLY HARD SCRATCH ) and pulled them away.

Humming to himself happily, Fai knelt down,unscrewed the cap, and was just about to squeeze a pea-sized drop onto his finger when he noticed something and frowned. "Kuro- rin… why, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, a devious smile creeping onto his face.

Kurogane felt that to be weird, despite how Fai smiled practically every moment. Shouldn't he be feeling …well, sympathetic that his "Kuro-rin" was bleeding? He was about to point this out, but was interrupted by the feeling of something WET pressing against his leg. To be precise, on the mosquito bite, where a dark red drop of blood had been.

HAD BEEN, because Fai had taken the initiative to lick it off. The second Kurogane realized that (by which it was too late to do anything) , he demanded : "What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?"

Fai grinned. "There wasn't any tissue, and we wouldn't have wanted it to trickle down and dirty the floor, would we, Kuro-chi?"

Kurogane saw no point in arguing (which would most likely lead to him attempting to murder that stupid mage), and just chewed on his lip angrily. Which wasn't exactly a wise thing to do. When he'd bitten it earlier, it was already about to bleed, but now that he chewed on it, well…

"Ah!" Fai cried out , glancing up at Kurogane . "What?" he snapped, unaware of the blood that was beginning to form on his lower lip. Again there was that sneaky little smile, and Fai got up from his kneeling position on the floor and seated himself on Kurogane's lap.

Kurogane wanted to push him off and demand what on earth he was THINKING, just casually seating himself there, but he was curious and assured himself Fai wasn't going to do anything to him, so Fai remained where he was.

Fai leaned closer, eyes on Kurogane's lip, and with a sly peek at his "patient", placed his tongue where the blood was. Shocked, Kurogane sat up straight with a jolt, which resulted in Fai jerking and taking the opportunity to kiss him on the lips.

Disgusted, Kurogane shoved him away, and wiped at his lips frantically in a bid to get the horrid memory of Fai's lips on them.

"Why the hell did you do something like that?" Kurogane scowled, his voice coming out not as fierce and murderous as he would've liked.

Fai smiled enigmatically and shrugged.

"It's not like you're a vampire, " Kurogane snorted.

"Oh?" Fai said, still perched on Kurogane's knee, "How do you know I'm not?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "When vampires swoop in for a drink, they usually go for the neck. That's the rule."

Fai pursed his lips in thought. "Hnn… is that so…"

Kurogane had that weird squirmy feeling in his tummy that told him something was going to happen, and it would be something really weird and unexpected. At least, going by past experiences when he'd had this feeling.

Fai got up, and in a minute he was at the back of Kurogane, just where his left shoulder was.

He placed his lips on Kurogane's neck and the great news was…

Kurogane didn't shoo him away.

The end 

**I know it was lousy, and I'm really sorry! But if somehow you like it (which would be surprising), do review: Thanks! If you don't, I understand, but keep it to yourself for I accept no flames. **


End file.
